Jasper, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 931 |population_density_km2 = 323.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 838.7 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 289 |elevation_ft = 948 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 37 |latm = 20 |lats = 8 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 18 |longs = 1 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64755 |area_code = 417 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-36512 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0729908 |website = |footnotes = }} Jasper is a city in Jasper County, Missouri, United States. The population within the city limits was 931 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Joplin, Missouri Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Jasper is located at (37.335679, -94.300174) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 931 people, 365 households, and 247 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 447 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.0% White, 0.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.5% Asian, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.5% of the population. There were 365 households of which 34.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.9% were married couples living together, 12.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.3% were non-families. 26.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.05. The median age in the city was 36.7 years. 25.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25% were from 25 to 44; 26.5% were from 45 to 64; and 13.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.1% male and 49.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,011 people, 409 households, and 271 families residing in the city. The population density was 921.8 people per square mile (354.9/km²). There were 454 housing units at an average density of 413.9 per square mile (159.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.85% White, 0.30% African American, 0.89% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.40% from other races, and 2.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.57% of the population. There were 409 households out of which 31.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.8% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.7% were non-families. 30.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.01. In the city the population was spread out with 28.3% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 23.4% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 86.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $27,650, and the median income for a family was $31,667. Males had a median income of $26,304 versus $19,219 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,067. About 10.6% of families and 12.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.2% of those under age 18 and 9.5% of those age 65 or over. History Jasper has been known as Coon Creek settlement, and as Midway (a name that at times included the Dublin community just across the Barton County line) for its position between county-seats Carthage and Lamar, but in the late 19th century it was renamed Jasper to reuse the postal equipment of a previous Jasper that existed southeast of Carthage. Jasper was the home to Debra Dene Barnes Miles the year after she finished her reign as Miss America (from 'Miss Kansas' title) in 1968. Parks The city maintains a park at the west end of Grand Avenue just east of the railroad tracks. The park contains a playground for the children, a memorial bench, band stand, picnic areas, tennis courts and horse shoe pits. There is a baseball/softball complex on the southwest edge of town and are used by the youth baseball association and adult ball leagues. Celebrations Jasper Appreciation Days is held each September with events all week long ending with a huge celebration on the 3rd Saturday of the month. Each November the city holds its annual Veterans Appreciation Celebration parade. In the 1950s Jasper hosted a local fair celebrating its dairy industry. The current site of the popcorn plant was the PET condensed milk plant. The 1960s and 1970s were the years of the Jasper Harvest Fair held the last week before school started. The Chamber of Commerce sponsored a Kenny Carter Pit Bar-b-que. Hundreds would line up for bar-b-que brisket, chicken, baked beans, cole slaw, potato chips and bread. The evening was rounded off with local talent, the high school band and gospel singing groups. Jasper Appreciation Days is another celebration that takes place in early fall for two days. The Appreciation Days are filled with fun festivities. The Jasper student organizations use this to raise money for their affliliated organization, and to get their message out there. Commerce Grand Avenue is considered the "downtown" area of the city. At the junction of Grand Avenue and Main Street you will find Southwest Missouri bank on the N.E. corner. Current businesses also include Selveys Furniture, Flowers Unlimited Florist, H&W Grocery Store, the local post office, Gem Dandy's Pizza, 100 Grand Antiques, Judy's Truck Stop, Sharon's Restaurant, McKay's Dairy Kreme, Jasper Tavern, Collier Group Insurance and Realtor, Maneval's Grain, Jasper Grain, Duain's Auto Repair, Dollar General, Fleet Paint and Body, Gilster- Mary Lee popcorn company, Ward Printing, and a Fastrip. School The Jasper R-5 school district educates the areas students in K-12. The orange and black Eagles field basketball, baseball, football, track,cross country, volleyball and other team sports. 2 State Titles -2001 Class 1 Baseball -1979 Class 1 Football Churches Places of worship include the Jasper First Christian Church, the Jasper First Baptist Church, and the Jasper United Methodist Church, as well as nearby rural congregations. Jasper in media Jasper is the nominal setting of the 1989 movie Road House, starring Patrick Swayze; however, the movie was not actually filmed in Jasper. Critic Robert Trussell noted, "Little effort was made to hide the (California) mountains in the background." References * http://2010.census.gov/2010census/popmap/ * http://www.census.gov/ Jasper's new website: http://www.jaspermo.org/ Category:Cities in Jasper County, Missouri Category:Joplin, Missouri metropolitan area